


to see you smile

by sanimishi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, enstars - Freeform, izuhoku, mmm rarepair, uhhh based off koe no katachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanimishi/pseuds/sanimishi
Summary: "Go away, you're going to infect us. Stay away from Yuu-Kun, you disaster."In which the two then meet again over the years, the other bearing guilt, who isn't willing to show that he's guilty.





	to see you smile

**Author's Note:**

> uhh first enstars fic and first fic after a whole year?? kinda, hope theyre not too occ tho ;;;

"Eeh, here is Hidaka Hokuto-Kun, he just transferred here this week." The male teacher said, his hand at the back of his head, his other holding the chalk which was just used to write the new student's name.

The quiet looking boy, his eyes glossy as if it were the ocean itself only held up a small smile. He went into his bag, digging, then moments later, he holds up a blank notebook, a pencil was clipped onto the edged, in which he used to write down his introduction, or rather his thoughts. 

 

'Hello, I am Hidaka Hokuto, I am deaf. Nice to meet you, I look forward to working with you.' 

The class froze in silence, since they've never had anyone with disabilities, the new student could few stares directed at him. He could feel his grip on the notebook shake slightly, the stares all seemed to be pity. He was used to this, he knew it was hard for him to communicate with the others, taking the note book though, he flipped a page and began writing. 

'Please communicate with me through this notebook.' 

He then looked down. His mouth quivering, he said as best as he could to say the few words, 'I look forward to working with you.' Even the teacher, stared quietly, of course the words didn't come out good. He did try his best, though he could feel others judge him quickly, he expected it. 

 

\---

Surprisingly, many students approached him, especially one with blond hair and blue glasses. He seemed to be interested to be Hokuto's friend, which made the boy himself quite happy. He enjoyed talking with his rather new friend, Makoto. He met a few others who were treating him well. 

\---

After school seemed fun, he was able to go home with his new friends, so waiting by the gates, he waited for Makoto, who was being chased by a junior high student, a year above. He had eyes which seemed to make the boy freeze. They were a glassy blue, a faint blue, eyes that stared down at him. 

"Who is this, Yuu-Kun? What's your name?"

Makoto flinched slightly at the last remark, knowing well that things wouldn't go well if Hokuto had tried to say his name, quickly he introduced his new friend. "T-this is Hidaka Hokuto, he just transferred in today."

Izumi looked at the other boy, who seemed quiet, he then noticed the hearing aids. "What's this? You're deaf?" Quickly, he grabbed Makoto's arm. "Get away from him."  
  


Hokuto could still hear faintly, he could read lips as well, he should of expected this, he then bowed down slightly and left the two, waving to Makoto with a half-hearted smile. 

On his way home, the boy looked around his surroundings, everything seemed so nice and peaceful, why was it that he wasn't able to hear it as well? Entering the home, he was greeted by his grandmother, his parents out again. At the sight of his grandmothers hand, filled with the sugary candy, he ran over to her, his mood instantly up. 

The next day, Makoto went over to apologize to Hokuto, all Hokuto did in return was give him a smile that told him it was okay. 

However, days at school kept going on. In fact, he had made another friend, Souma, who seemed to be a nice being as well. He was willing to learn sign language to communicate with Hokuto, which made him feel glad that there were people willing to hang out with him like this. Though after school, he could see Souma getting tripped by other people in their class. He dropped his bag, running over to his friend to protect him, all he could do was say 'stop' repeatedly, not even sure how he sounded like much, it was slurred, the others looked at him, in pity and hatred. He saw the boy who was with Makoto the other day, he glanced, then gave him a smirk, "Serves you right." 

The constant bullying continued, it went to the point where Souma had to move, Makoto was being held back from seeing Hokuto, which resulted in him ending up alone like before, in all his previous schools. He could tell that people were starting to write hurtful words in his communicating notebook. Whenever he saw Izumi, the boy would only glare at him, then a smirk. 

The constant bullying got to the point where Hokuto's ear aids were being thrown around, those weren't cheap. The boy tried to focus in class as much as he could, taking notes that were written on the board, he did his best to get his tests right, he wanted to prove that, even with an obstacle, he would be able to reach the goals of 'normal' people. Not only did his items get thrown around and ruined, he was starting to get pushed and kicked on his way home or to school. His grandmother had noticed this constant loss of the items and how damaged they've become. Calling the school, Izumi was called up, since everyone who went along with the bullying pulled him into it, saying he should be responsible. His parents and Hokuto's grandmother were talking to each other, Hokuto's grandmother, who was quite angry.  

After Izumi's parents paid the fee back for the loss of Hokuto's property, Izumi was seen as an asshole at school, he didn't give it much thought though, he went back to his usual affectionate self with Makoto, his mouth spouting harsh words. Not too long later, Hokuto transferred out.

Thinking about it, no one to harass anymore, thinking about all the damage and pain he'd done to the boy, he realized what he'd done. The guilt haunting him for years, thought one of his sign language classes were starting, and that's when he saw Hokuto again, believing he had a chance to make things up. Looking at the uniform, they were now in the same high school, different grades. His pride was too high for him to admit that he was wrong, though the first thing Hokuto did when he saw Izumi was calmly walk by him, treating him as air, invisible. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa hope you enjoyed !!


End file.
